Choosing Cho
by Iced Mahina
Summary: WIP. Cho is in need of a friend, Hermione wants a mentor, they talk through letters. Will that lead to more? Please Read & Review.
1. An Idea

Choosing Cho  
  
*~*~*~by Iced Mahina~*~*~* Disclaimer: I don't own...happy? I also don't own the song "Underneath It All" by No Doubt.  
  
A/N: This has OotP spoilers, you have been warned. Please review it. The first part of this chapter is sort of through Cho's POV, but not really...it just takes place at her house. The second part is sort of through Hermione's POV.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ There's times when I want something more  
  
Someone more like me  
  
There's times when this dress rehearsal  
  
Seems incomplete  
  
****Cho's House****  
  
Cho Chang was bored, she had nothing to do and nowhere to go. Normally she would be sulking around, thinking about Cedric, their time together, and how much she missed him. It was just too nice of a day for that, though. She looked over at the gentle summer sunrise, which she viewed perfectly from her balcony, and wished she had someone to talk to...just anyone to share her secrets with and explain her feelings to. Her parents were at work, as an Auror and a Secretery for the Department of Magical Health Care, her older brother of 19, Jun, was studying in China, and her only close friend was in a fight with her. Marietta just wouldn't understand her, and no matter what Harry thought, she really was mad that Marietta betrayed them to that old toad (although she would never admit it to him).  
  
Cho sighed lightly and wandered back into the house and in the MagiAir, a deluxe form of Wizarding Air Conditioning. Her house was an old, yellow, Victorian styled house, not that big, but certainly not small. Her parents were proud of it, and she quite liked it herself. She spotted the latest edition of The Wizading Times , a wizarding news paper far more accurate the others, on the counter of her kitchen. Cho sifted through it, until she found something interesting, Friends Unexpected. Out of sheer curiosity and boredom, she read it, to find that it was about how Mr. Malfoy had become friends with Mr. Weasley, as odd as that was! She found the concept very interesting; Mr. Malfoy wrote out a letter to an annonomous person and sent it, Mr. Weasley got it, and they corresponded (not knowing who the other was), and ultimately became best friends. That had caused quite a hectic scene, when they agreed to meet up at the Three Broomsticks, and discovered to have been corresponding with "the enemy".  
  
As she had nothing better to do, she decided the whole "annonomous friends" thing might be a fun experience. Cho smiled and decided to give it a try, then ran up to her room. Her bedroom was a room that any girl would be jealous of. It had a big rounded bed, decorated with a fine silk bedspead, that was red and had the Chinese symbol for love embriodered on, along with various golden dragons surrounding it. Her favorite part was a beautiful mahogany desk on the side. She sat down and began to write a letter,  
  
Dear Future Friend,  
I'd like to meet someone new, someone I can talk to ( I just read the article from The Wizarding Times ). If you are interested, please owl me back. I suppose you would like to know more about me, so feel free to ask any questions. Would you like to use our real names, our initials, or even fake names? I'm a 17 year-old girl, if that makes any difference to you.  
Sincerely,  
Your Future Friend  
  
Cho placed it in a cream colored envelope along with some of the finest Wizarding Chocolate. She called over her stunning black owl, Raiden. "Take this to someone about my age, someone you think would be a friend," Cho sarcastically ended, "Use your super-owl instincts." Raiden nipped her finger affectionately and flew off into the hazey morning. Cho let herself fall back onto her bed, waiting for Raiden to return with a letter. Raiden got an owlish smirk on her face, when she came up with the best idea she ever had.  
  
But you see the colors in me  
  
Like no one else  
  
And behind your dark glasses  
  
You're something else  
  
****Hermione's House****  
Hermione Granger was reading Howarts A History on a lounge chair in the back yard of her home at 802 Acorn Ridge Lane, in a small town outside of London, when she heard an owl hooting. She opened her eyes slowly, and saw a big black owl perched on the arm of the chair. She accepted it's letter, and expected it to fly off after asking for an owl treat. Only, the owl just sat there waiting, apparently waiting for a response. Hermione sighed and opened the envelope, as it's contents spilled out, a letter, and some chocolate. She set the expensive looking chocolate down, ane read through the letter, that said:  
  
Dear Future Friend,  
I'd like to meet someone new, someone I can talk to ( I just read the article from The Wizarding Times ). If you are interested, please owl me back. I suppose you would like to know more about me, so feel free to ask any questions. Would you like to use our real names, our initials, or even fake names? I'm a 17 year-old girl, if that makes any difference to you.  
Sincerely,  
Your Future Friend  
  
Hermione signalled for the owl to come with her into the house and upstairs to her father's office to get her favorite stationary. The owl obviously had different ideas, as it just stuck it's beak up in the air, as if saying "Too bad, I'm staying here". Hermione rolled her eyes and went up alone. She thought it would be great to meet a new freind that could mentor her through her 6th year, as the girl was 17 years old, and most likely a 7th year. Hermione desperately felt the need to excel, and do her best...no matter what. She grabbed the pretty stationary and some purple ink, ans scribbled a response: Dear "Current" Friend,  
I think it would be a great idea for us to become friends. I'm a 16 year old girl, and since you are older, would you mind helping me through the school year. I think we should just use initials, so you will have to tell me yours. I hope to hear from you soon, and thank you for the chocolate.  
With Love,  
HG  
  
Hermione sealed the letter and brought it down to the spunky owl, and watched her fly off with it. She went to pick up her book as she heard her mom yell, "Hermione, get in here for dinner, we're having pasta."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] So, what did you think? My next chapter might be longer. If have any ideas or advice for me, please tell me in an e-mail or in a review. I'm also looking for someone to help me beta this fic, so if you are interested tell me in a review or send me an e-mail.  
  
*~*~*~ Iced Mahina~*~*~* 


	2. Friends For Sure

Choosing Cho  
  
Chapter Two *~*~*~by Iced Mahina~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. Blah blah blah.  
  
  
  
A/N: This chapter is going to start out at Hermione's house. Now, to thank my reviewers:  
  
boabratz : Thanks, and thanks for pointing out my one error.  
  
bluestangeldust : Thanks, here's the next chapter.  
  
Circe Simpleton : Thanks for you lovely review, and thanks for beta-ing this for me.  
  
funnybunny2: Oh, thank you. I hope the wait for this wasn't too long.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
****Hermione's House****  
  
Hermione ate dinner quickly with a big grin on her face. Her parents just stared at her, wondering what on earth got their daughter so excited, but said nothing. Hermione did not even bother to let the taste of the Spaghetti sink into her taste buds; she just inhaled it, waiting for a reply to her letter. Even though it might take days, or even weeks, for all she knew.  
  
She was very anxious: she was getting a friend! Sure, she had Harry and Ron, and occasionally hung out with the other Gryffindors, but she never had any girl friends. No one to gossip with late into the night, no one to share secrets with, no one to be herself with. Sure, Hermione was a bookworm, but that didn't mean she didn't have a feminine side. She finished her dinner hurriedly, and after politely turning down dessert, she dashed off to her room.  
  
She sat down at her vanity table and combed her hair softly, trying to make it silky smooth, although she thought the concept was quite impossible. Her mind drifted deep into thought, until she heard an owl tapping gently at her window. She suddenly got really excited, and ran to let the owl in. To her deep disappointment, it was only the Hogwarts owl. As soon as the thought hit her, she snapped into Hermione-mode. 'What the heck was I thinking? This is the HOGWARTS letter. This is one of the best things about the beginning of the year. Just because I might be making a new friends deosn't mean I can forget about my studies,' she thought to herself sharply.  
  
Hermione opened the envelope, and let the contents spill out. Of course, she was sent a supply list, only needing a new DADA book (Secrets Behind the Dark Arts: How to Protect Yourself by Moinna Lewer), a basic spell book (Standard Book of Spells Year Six), and some new potions ingredients and robes. All the rest of the books she already had, but she figured she would buy some other books for personal enjoyment.  
  
The envelope also contained her OWL scores. She was pleased to see she got the best scores in every class, except for potions, in which Malfoy beat her by 3 points only. Hermione placed the papers in her top desk drawer, after congratulating herself for her good scores, and promising herself to do better in potions. She curled up in her favorite arm chair, and stared out the window at the stars.  
  
****Cho's House****  
  
Cho was looking through her fridge for leftovers to eat, then gave up, being distracted by the odd light. She was very interested in the muggle contraption that kept food cold. Wondering what she was going to eat, she wandered into the great room and turned on the "Telly-vision" that her dad had brought home for them to investigate. She thought it was highly weird unusual,but her dad found plenty off odd things, being a top Auror. She flipped on a program that she didn't know that name of, and watched with amusement.  
  
Raiden flew in and landed on the arm of the couch, and waited patiently for Cho's attention. Cho, only half paying attention however, reached over and stroked the pretty owls feathers. Her eyes still glued to the TV, she snatched the letter from the owl and opened it, wondering who it was from. When she saw it, she gasped with excitement, the program now forgotten. The letter from her anonymous friend read:  
  
Dear "Current" Friend,  
  
I think it would be a great idea for us to become friends. I'm a 16 year old girl, and since you are older, would you mind helping me through the school year? I think we should just use initials, so you will have to tell me yours. I hope to hear from you soon, and thank you for the chocolate.  
  
With Love,  
  
HG  
  
Cho shrieked with excitement, and ran up to her room, so she could write a reply. She sat at her desk and eagerly took out her paper, quill, and brand new green ink. She scribbled down excitedly:  
  
Dear HG,  
  
I'm so glad you wrote back. You have no clue how bored, and yet anxious I have been. I'd love to help you through 6th year, what are friends for? Oh, it is so good to finally have a true friend to talk to. I know that probably sounds flaky, since I barely know you, but still.... My initials are CC, by the way.  
  
Love,  
  
CC  
  
Cho reread her letter with approval, and called Raiden up. Raiden, thrilled to be of service, flew up the stairs and stuck out her leg, ready for a letter. Cho giggled, and tied the letter to her leg. Raiden arrogantly flew out the window to deliver the letter, internally smirking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]] (( )) {{ }} [[ ]]  
  
So, what did you think? I know that wasn't really longer, but I'm doing what I can. Once they actually start to hang out, not just through letters, it will get longer and more exciting. Please click that nice little review button.  
  
*~*~*~ Iced Mahina~*~*~* 


End file.
